Toad's Tower Trek
by CloudySkies17695
Summary: (Probably cancelled; sorry) When Bowser creates a disturbance in the Party Islands, it's up to a hero to save the day. That hero is Toad, for some reason. Along with another Toad, but he doesn't do much. ...Yay?


**Part 1: How the Toad Saved Party Islands, or at least, the Start of the Journey.**

Hello there. You're just in time to hear today's story.

It's a tale of heroism, unrequited love, and bravery.

Our tale takes place on the Party Islands.

A place full of fun with its signature bubbles that sparkled like diamonds.

Everyone there was always having fun and jesting.

With so much to do, there was no time for resting.

Toad was having his dreams come true.

A walk with Luigi and more specifically Mario was long overdue.

The two princesses chatted and shared gossip most pleasant.

While Yoshi ran in the distance, finding that taking strolls worked as a good antidepressant.

There was also Wario and Waluigi, watching a Boo playing in a bubble.

With a day like this, there's no way there'd be any trouble.

But looming over them was a being very foul.

It was none other than Bowser. He looked at them and let out a growl.

"They didn't invite me AGAIN!" he snarled with a sneer.

"I'll just make a party fit for me! It'll take place right here!"

Bower threw down a dark orb, and a tower magically appeared, reaching to the sky.

I don't know. Just go with it. No need to ask why.

With that, he built what he called Bowser's Tower.

It was certainly not a creative name, but its presence soon turned everyone sour.

Bowser hopped onto the roof of the tower with malicious glee.

"You're ALL invited to my party! Admission is free!"

"You better get ready for games and party favors galore!"

"They're straight from the Koopa King! How could you ask for more?"

Indestructible bubbles began to lock away all the fun.

And the mist surrounding the tower began to block out the sun.

The dark mist turned everyone apathetic.

Almost no one wanted to save the day. Now, isn't that pathetic?

However, there would soon be no time to sulk and forbode.

Because one hero stood up to the challenge of saving the day, and his name was Toad.

Wait… Toad?

Toad looked up at the tall tower. It was certainly going to take a while to get up there. No one else was clearly going to do it, though, so he didn't really have a choice. Before he could take a another step forward, a voice sounded.

"Hey, Toad! Wait up! Wait for me!"

Toad turned around to see…another Toad. "He exhaled in annoyance and fear. "Oh, no…"

The Green Toad reached him and stopped to catch his breath. "Whew! I'm glad I caught you. I saw you approaching Bowser's Tower, and I thought I might be able to help you!" He grabbed Toad's hands. "What do you say? Can I tag along?"

Toad just stared at him. "...Uhh-"

The Green Toad lit up. "Really? That's great!" He nervously laughed. "Come to think of it, we're both Toads, huh? Isn't that a bit confusing? How we give each other nicknames so we can tell each other apart?"

Toad shot him a glare. " _Don't._ "

A sweatdrop fell from the Green Toad's head. "Oh. Um, okay. How about you just give me a nickname then?"

Toad nodded. "Okay, I guess? Um… how about…green…guy?"

The other Toad lit up. "Green Guy? That's perfect! Okay, just call me that from now on, alright?"

Toad nodded again, just wanting to get it over with.

Green Guy smiled and took Toad by the hand, running into the tower afterwards. "Well, time's a wastin! Let's go!

Deep within the castle, Bowser watched over the two with a crystal ball. He let out a growl. "So, Toad is paying me a visit. Here to put a stop to my fun, no doubt. I won't have that! It's far too late anyway! Nothing can stop me now!" He proceeded to let out his signature evil laugh,but it ended with him violently coughing. Also, I once read somewhere that voicing Bowser does a number to Kenny James' vocal chords. I mean, I don't really remember how the story went, so I'm just trying to go from memory. I tried looking it up, but I couldn't find anything, so I don't know how reliable that trivia is. In all honesty, I gave up after about five minutes.


End file.
